Vampires,Werewolves,and Mermaids OH MY!
by Foreveryoung284
Summary: When Taylor Marina,a exchange student from Australia,is leaving a talentshow she is attacked by a vampire.But she survives the attack as a vampire.Also Taylor is best friends with Bella,Cleo,Emma,and Rikki and she is a mermaid?What will happen if a certain werewolf imprints on her?What will happen when the voltori find out about her.R&RENJOY!First ch sucks but please read - it
1. Chapter 1

_So i read the new reviews and ur right the info is rushed so heres a little preface to better expalin the story._

**Taylor P.O.V.**

I'm Taylor.I'm just a normal girl its just that there is one thing thats diffrent about me that only 3 other girls in the world can relate to. I'm a mermaid. I can control/manipulate water and wind,freeze water and bring on storms and snow,and lastly i can boil/heat water ,creat lightning and create only thing i can barley do is do the jelly thing that my friend bella does but thats all right since iii have more than i ever wanted.

My life was fun easy and was perfect until my mom accepted an offer for me to transfer to a school for their choir program.I love to sing its just that i dont like being in fron t of people i dont know with people i barley this is pretty much how it went down:

"Sweetie you know how we well you got that offer to go train at that school in San Diego

Ya, but I turned it down.

Well you may have tuned t down but i you say anything and get mad at me its only for one semester so youll be back before your flight and everythin has ready been be leaving in a week."

Now I know that my mom seemed a bit unreasonale but she explained to me all of her reasons tht shes gonna miss me and all that stuff but trust me the whole conversation was like two hours so i just brought it down alot cuz trust me ain't nobody got time fo way my last day was sad. I spent thee whole day swimming around Mako Island stopping for breaks in the moon pool and letting a tear or two drip out of our eyes Cleo took it the 've been best friends/sisters since pre-k and was the most and first to accept my there is Bella and Emma who mean the world to Rikki was hard to the biggening she just shoved me off like i meant no matter to her. But she didnt treat me as bad as she did Charlote but still she was very crude to me exspesially when we found out that i had her power finnaly became my friend about 3 months after i became a since then we did almost evevrything example i was the first one to know about her and Zane but thats only because she told then I was the person she trusted the most. I love her like a of the other girls I would like it best if Rikki came withh me. I know I may not seem like a "prankster" call it what you will but I have quite the rebellious streak,I just never get cought since all of my teachers love me and never thought that it was ever it sucks that i wont bbe able to bring my phone,I'll have to get a complete new one for the staes and I will lose all of their numbers,and Rikkis number is the only one that I cant remember which i hate.

was sunset and by then eeryone was in tears exept for Rikki but she looked ready to crack at any moment before she could,cuz i know she would hate for my last image of her would be of her I gave them all very long hugs before running back to my house and get a good nights sleep before leaving tomorrow.

**This Is just something you can go to for some The first actuall chapter picks up 3 months after this happens so it will be in any more questions If so post it in a review of just PM me what ever is easier. with that said **

** R&RR&R&R&R&R&RR&R&RRR&R&R&&RR&R&R&RR&RR&R&R&R&R&&R&&R&&R&R&R&R&& **


	2. Chapter 2

_First Fanfic/Crossover tell me if im doing anything wrong or need to change things ENJOY!This isnt going to be that intresting of a first chapter but it will get better i PROMISS.(Sorry for my spelling and grammer im not that good,also my computer has a big mark in the middle so somethings will be messed up,these things will be the things that i missed) I rewrote this so the story can go the way i want it to._

_Chapter 1_

I wiped my sweaty hands on my mint green lace dress as I prepared myself for heart ws beating a million times a minute. i ren the song through my head as the previose act finished up. He bowed and walked off the stage as I went shaking, heart pounding I started to sing.

"You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium"I finished my song and the crowd went wild.I cursied and walked off to my Heman walked up to the stage,thanked the acts, and started stalling for time as the judges decided who the awards went 5 minutes later the judges got up from their seats and walked up to the stage.

The female judge grabed the microphone and began the awards ceremone."Ladies and gentleman thank you for your tiime were tons of great acts but sadly there is only 1 with that said here is with the score.

Thank you for the warm welcome", said when the aplause died down," In 3rd place is...Hester the Jester with a score of 19 out of in 2nd place is...Ilicia the finally 1st place goes to but first why dont we get a drum roll."

Oh my gosh why cant he just get this over he know that most people want to go ,at least I i dont want to just go home to my guardian while I'm in San Diego,I mean Australia with my mates Rikki,Emma,and Bella.I even miss thats a new personal low.I could go on and on about what mean pranks he's done to me in the past but i dont want take me wrong we're friends its just a rocky relationship.

After what seemed like a never ending drum line made a signal to stop it."And the winner of the San Diego South high Talenshow is...Taylor on up." Blushing I walked up to the stage."Here is your $100 reward for winning",he said hading me a big fat wad o'money.

"Thank you so I gotta go so I'll see you all, or not, on Monday",I ran off the stage and to the parkinglot. I dont like being the center of attention.I only went in the talent show because my friend Adrianna dared me to.I fished around in my purse for my pjone so I could text ,my guardian while im in the states to come pick me a shadowy figure apeared.

He walked close to me and he whispered, "It has been a while since I have eaten you'll do just fine."

Not undersanding what the beautiful man said but understood enough for it to creep me out.i started to run, but soon enough he was infront of me.I felt cornerd and i could even blink he knocked me down and got my dress dirty which really made me mad this was he had me pinned to the groud and dug his teeth into my neck and i had this terrible feeling inside me getting hotter by the second.I screammed with pain.I pushed all thoughts out of my head and clenched my fist and the person burst into flames and burned to ashes wailing sounded like voltoric,boltorisor somthing allong that line will come and get me.

Then i remembered the pain in my neck,it was worsening.I ran away as fast and as hard as i could.i saw a hole in the ground.I jumped in it and waited for the pain to subside.I fell asleep and when i woke up the pain was gone exept for a small burning sensation in my throat and everything was absolutly clear.

I got a good look of my surroundings.I was in a hole and i saw every dust and speck and every grain of dirt.I heard sounds of construction to my left and cars honking and driving.i also heared the pitter patter of rain too. I crawled to my right to the entrance.I poked my head up and got soaked from the pouring ,crap! 10.  
I fell down and my legs dissapeared and were replaced with a orange of the normal tail mine was more shimery and elagant.I dried my self off and stopped the rain with my mermaid power.I crawled out of the hole and saw a human haveing a sandwich.I took a deep breath and it smelled delishes,not the sandwich him.  
I was just about to pounce when i stopped myself.I was just about to pounce.  
I smelled the ocean half a mile away.I sprinted to it before i could hurt anybody.I jumped in and 10 seconds later i swam faster then i ever had before.I swam dead north.I saw a shark and i atacked it sucking all the blood out of it.I swam around drinking every fish that i could.i noticed the water i was swimming in was noticibly colder then when i first started.i swam to the surface.I saw a cloudy city and a sighn that said Port Angelas, ?how did i swim so well i swam another few kilometers and saw a rocky beach with a dense forest behind it.  
I pulled myself out,dried myself off,and did my best to clean a little dirt off my dress.I walked out from behined the rocks and saw a group of strong looking boys that looked anywhere from 14-21.I watched were all yelling and laughing like were standing next a big rock just big enough for me to stand behined.I watched them as on of them looked over my shouted somthing and pionted in my directions.I saw them all run in my direction.i took a few steps out from behined my rock and then sprinted into the forest.

When i looked back gaint wolves where chasing me.

_Sorry bad first chapter but this chapter was just to get it started please review. Disclaimer I own rights belong to Stephanie meyer producers of H2O and David Guetta the writer of Titanium. Please Review. R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R Please!_


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm gonna call the Cullens.I saw the bloodsuckers eyes and they're a bright red,she's a very new newborn we'll need back up."Jake stated.

We all transformed into wolves and tore after the turned back and saw that we were chasing her and ran barked an order and we split into diffrent groups to corner her.I smelt the cullens running up to catch up to her.I saw that even Edward was having trouble keeping finnally we got her when Emmet launched himself at her and tackled crashed through a few trees before finnaly tumbling to a was having trouble holding her down with alot of trouble and growling,snappping,and Carlisle came up and told Emmet to get off her.  
I saw her face for the first had red strait hair and big full red was wearing a short-sleeved mint dreass with lace.I looked at her again and it was like gravity wasn''t holding me to the earth anymore,it was her.  
_R&R follow __the lines_

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

_Just kidding_

Taylor pov

I was running through the woods away from the giant wolves.I sensed some more coming from all around me exept for straght infront of me.I saw people probably of my new vampire kind.I kept on running past the strangest thing happened they growled at me and started to chase after I had to even faster.I looked back and saw that they were having a hard time keeping up with me.I kept on running when all of the sudden something hit me and we flew through a few trees before i was pinned to the ground.I growled and snapped when a man with bloned hair told burly man to get off.  
"Whats your name"  
"Taylor Marina."I giggled at the sound of my sounded like bells and windchimes,mabey even musical.  
"I'm Carlisle,This is Edward and Emmet.I see that you have already met Emmet."I growled when he said that."Where did you come from?"  
"San Diego,but i'm originally from Australia ,there are only a few things i remember clearly besides transforming into a...vvvaampire right,"and transforming into a mermaid at Mako Island i thought to myself.  
"Yes you are a vampire,do you remember what hapened that night you were transformed?"Carlisle asked curiosly.  
"I was leaving my school band concert and i was attacked by a vampire and i drove him away some how but not before he bit me.I ran away and i jumped in an hole where i fell asleep and woke up as a vampire."  
Intresting...Now you must be thirsty,just so you know we dont hunt you do we'll escort you to a place far away since we have many friends here."  
"What do you mean?"I asked.  
"We hunt animals,not humans."  
"I almost ate a human",some of the wolfes rowled at that,"but i ran away to the ocean before i could kill him and fed on the fish that were in the ocean."

"Hmm the only vampire I've known to do that is my wife,Bella,and she turned out to have a power."Edward said"Her power is a shield so i cant read her mind unless she lets i cant read your mind either.I wonder if your a shield too,Is that possble Carlisle?"  
"I dont know ,Taylor why dont you come to my house and we'll figure all this out."The sandy colored wolf yelped.  
"Seth wants to go too"Edward pointed out.

I felt a few drops of water on my hair.I gulped and sprinted as fast as I could to get away from them so they wouldn't find out what i am.I took a breath smelling my suroundings with only five more seconds to spare.I smelt a river nearby.I ran over to it and dove in.I peeked my head above the water and to my right was the woods and to my left was a gigantic house.I swam farther down stream to the deeper I came back up Carisle,Edward,Emmet,the sandy-haired,and the russet colored were all staring at me and my blonde with stared at me with adoration and a lovey that gave me a tingly everyone else was in awe or bewildered,that made me feel uncomfterble.I splashed my tail around nerviosly and said the only thing that came to my mind.

"Hi. Fancy seeing you here."

_I hope this was better.I'm not going to be able to update due to the holidays starting tomorrow.I may post onother chapter sometime from Dec.28-Jan. definitly by the 3rd week of January,hopefully._

_ R&R,  
_ Foreveryoung284


	4. Chapter 4

_** I changed chapter 2 up a bit. I own NOTHING,sadly.**_

_ Seth POV_

Everything was going perfectly fine until Taylor decided run away although it was intresting when she told us how she fended off that vampire. Still I need well we need to find her.10 seconds after she ran off we heard a splash at the river by the main all sprinted over there fearing that she smelt Nessie. But when we got there her sent ended and there were ripples of water leading to my all sprinted to the the right and the ripples were smaller witch ment we were a few more seconds of sprinting we caught up to was swimming through the not like a human has an orange has an orange taill?Ha my imprintee is a mermaid!When she noticed all she said was  
"Hi. Fancy seeing you here."  
"Well I don't know about you but this is a new level wierd for me" Emmet said that only earned a growl from Taylor but everyone else tried to hide thier laughter.  
"You now just because I'm in the water like this doesnt mean that i can't do something to you on land like that",Taylor threatend.  
"Why dont we just go to my house and we can talk about all got off on the wrong foot",he said looking at Emmet,"but you can still meet my,edward,and emmets wifes."Carlisle suggested.  
How far away is it?  
About a quick run.  
But I need an exact time.  
About a minute at most.  
Thats not going to work since everytime i touch water 10 seconds later i grow a tail,and its raining.  
Could you do this when you were a human?  
Yeah,but why?  
Because mabey if you try really hard you can extend the time.  
I dont can still try though."She said doubtfully."Uhh...is there a place dry were i can dry off."  
I looked around and saw a large rock just big enough to fit a mermaid of barking at transformed back into human form.  
"Hey guys there's a rock over there about 20ft you need any help?"I asked Taylor.  
"No i'm fine",she said.  
She dragged herself over to the rock and placed herself under it before drying herself held her hand over her tail and slowly began to clench began to roll off her tail.A few seconds later she was back in her looked both ways with her eyes and up to check and see if it was was only sprinkling but she still looked took as she took a step out it started to pour..As soon as she got soaked a look of amusment spread across her face with an expression of seriosly.  
She made it like 20 seconds before she fell and kept trying to dry herself off but kept on getting wet.  
"Why don't you just let me carry way you don't you have to keep on doing this.  
Fine."  
I picked her up and started to walk before i noticed that she was sniffing me with her nose all crinkled.  
"No offence but you stink",she said earning a laugh from emmet and edward,"I mean that you need either a new cologne or you spend too way much time with dogs,"that sent emmet howling with though that should have hurt I still laughed a sam who snarled i still thought it was funnny.  
"So whats your name?  
Seth Clearwater. Where did you come from?I can hear your accent.  
Originaly Australia.  
What do you mean by originaly?  
My mom forced me into an exchange program at a school in San Diego, only good thing that happened to me there was meeting my friends and Kaitlyn and Isabel.I still missed my mates at home in Australia,Rikki,Emma,Cleo, and Bella",she anwserd.(**I know I spelt that wrong)**  
I have to admit that I was kind of dissapointed when we got to house.I had a good time talking to her.

_Taylor POV_

I had a fun time talking to Seth.I have to admit he's pretty cute.I was kinda sad when we made to Carlisles' house.

"You can just set me down right there",i said pointing at an outside chair,"Thanks."i said as he set me down.I clenched my fist over my my tail was dry and i had my legs back i saw that everyone went inside so natrually i did soon as i opened the door eeveryone imidiantly went on gard.A blonde vampire was standing infront of a brunett vampire who appeard to hold soome sort of tiny person that smelt like a perfume.

"Maby you should take Nessie to the cottage just in case",Carlisle whispered to the brunett ran out of the room,through the backdoor,over the river,and dissapeared put of sight."That was Edwards' wife will join us didn't want to take any chances since thier daughter has a beating heart"Carlisle explained."So why don't you tell us hcame to be a mermaid and then how you came to be a vampire.

Well it all started when I got stranded at a place off the gold coast called Mako Island...",I began


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry i havent updated in a while i've been busy with finals and all that "fun" capter wont be as long as the others but PLEASE review i expect at least 5 more reviews than i already have or i wont update for at least another month or until i get R&R R&R PLEASE! ENJOY!**

**Taylor P.O.V.  
** _  
_ "So it all started one day about 4 years ago when I was stranded at a place called Mako Isand.i was on a boat and it ran out of thehre were some paddles in the side storage I paddled my way to shore and checked my phone to see if it had any bars and it I smartly thought well as long as i get to high ground i can most likely get i walked towards the center of the island, where the dormant volcano story short i was crossing the river and when i jumped i landed in a hole in the ground that lead to an underground cave that had thiis like to call it a Moon anyway...  
What do you mean by we"Carlisle asked.  
"I'll get to that i noticed that the pool had tidal rings which meant that it was connected to the I looked up i saw that was in the volcano and the FULL MOON was almost completly over the time i had jumped in the moon was completly over the these bubbles i guess you could call them rose into air towads the moon.I took a deep breath and dove down out of the pool and about 20 seconds later I serfaced and the water police was waiting there for me to take me bck to the main next day I went for a swim at my favorite place along the coast that no one knows about 10 seconds after i touched water I grew an orange tail.I knew instantly that i would get my answers at is where i'm going to answer your question Carlisle.I was swimming towards the Moon Pool when i saw 4 now best freinds Emma,Cleo,Rikki, and last but not least all looked at eachother and motioned for me to follow them and I did.I told them what happened to me and they explained it told me that eveytime we touck water we have 10 seconds until we turn into mermaids but not only that we also have each showed me their own could freeze water and create snowstorms,Cleo can control water,cause hurricanes and control wind,Rikki can boil/heat water,cause fires and conjure lightning,,and finnaly Bella can turn water to jelly and harden it to make it kinda glassy like substance that is really hard to describe but anyway it took me a while to figure it out.I have Rikki,Emma,Cleos do have one freind who's not a mermaid is Luis but he'sCleos boyfriend anywho we figured out that since i had been alone i took all the powers for myself since i had been alone unlike emma,cleo,and is only one other mermaid who was transformed alone but that moon pool was only made for one mermaid to be made in but thats in Ireland,BTW thats where Bella was transformed."When I finished my story everyone just kinda looked at me supprised .

"Well lets just hope the Voltori dont find out about this"Jacob said nonchalontly while Seth growled at what he said.

PLEASE review like i said at the top i dont like it but im being serious.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know what i said about the 5 reviews thing but this idea just came to me so R&R and ENJOY!**

** Cleo P.O.V**

Im starting to get hasn't been answering any of my calls. If she doesn't call or text me back in a week I'm going to fly out to San Diego myself, with Emma, Rikki, and Bella i cant go alone, and see whats going on.

** -TIME SKIP-**

**Alice P.O.V**

"Who are the Voltori anyway"Taylor asked

I was just about to anwser when I felt myself loosing my grasp on the present and found myself slipping into the future.I saw 4 girls, 3 blondes nd 1 brunett, looking at a missing persons as i was about to see who was on it i zipped even farther through time and I saw the same 4 girls in a car entering the Forks city all of the sudden when I thought my vision was over it brought me face to face with the were all huddled up in a group mubbling about some sort of threat.I heard the words cant trust, Cullens, and I could figure out who they were talking about I was brought to the baseball field where we saw them last was snow just starting to stick to the ground, a fog was just above the tree tops, and finnaly i saw the Voltori step out on the field and then i was ripped out of my vision and placed back into present.

"Alice...what did you see"jasper asked in a worried tone.

I took in a shaky breath and answered "The Voltori they're comming as soon as the snow sticks to the ground and a fog is hanging in the treetops is when they'll be at the baseball ya and there are these 4 teenage girls coming this way I dont know if they're a threat or not", i answered

Out of any of the questions she could of asked this is what she said "What do they look like?

Umm 3 of them have blonde hair and blue eyes and the 4th girl had brunnett hair and brown eyes.

I know they're my friends Emma, Cleo, and I dont know why they'd be here, but at least we'll find out when they get who are the Voltori?

They are like the police of the vampire make sure that our world stays a example if there was something that could threaten us or exposure then they would do what ever it takes to stop it no matter how heartless.

What do you mean by that?

Lets just say that they will kill them." Edward answerd.

I go outside for a minute to think?

Go ahad sweetie" Esme said in her most caring tone.

As soon as she stepped outside Emmet exploded with questions "Edward whats she thinking?

I dont know. I cant read her mind you dont know how much thats bbeen driving me crazy."

** Taylor P.O.V.**

alot to take these Voltori peeps are i dont want to be anywhere near more I thought about it the more I new I had to do somthing.I walked back into the living room and asked Bella if she could get me some clothes since im ready to get out of this dress no matter how cute it is.

"Come on I'll take you to my place."

She darted out the glass door,over the river and through the we got to a clearing there was a beautiful cottage with a small glittering pond and amazing red roses climing up the wall to the roof and not only that there were also lilacs, honeysuckles and smelled opened the door and showed me the way through the house and to her closet.

" is even bigger than thee room itself.

Ya that was Alices touch to the room.

I kinda guessed that.

Soooo, what do you wanna wear?

Umm...I'll have some light colored jeggings,cute shirt and sweatshirt", I said as Bella sniffed the air and fufilled my request.

No more than minute later she had my clothes ready to was a Forks high school spartains swearshirt,light blue jeggings and a white v-neck shortsleve shirt with black shiney boots.

When i was done getting dressed i asked "Hey Bella can I go hunt since i dont know when they're going to be we wouldn't want to have an incident.

Ya be back in an hour or i'll have to send someone after out to make sure nothing umm how do i put it...oh i know tragic and before you go i'd suggest going north since the highway is east and the city is southeast.

Okay will you later."

AI took a breath and let my sences guide me.I ran a mile north and as soon as i felt like it was far enough i took a sharp turn east toward the I finnally got there it was pouring tons of rain.I took another unneeded breath and trudged along the road till i felt in my ,now stone cold, heart was I kow that hitch hiking is bad,but im a vampire for crying out lou im fairly sure i can protect myself"Well dont just stand out there get in",the man yelled.I ran to the passenger side door and hopped in.A minute later there was finally a person i knew would take me where i needed to go. I stepped out into the road and the vehicle stopped & ushered me to come.

"Well dont just stand there get in",he I opened the door hopped in and buckled my seatbelt.

"So what are you doing out in the rain like this",the man asked.

C'mon Taylor think "Ummm uhh I was hiking,starting a few miles back, and all the sudden it started raining so I ran towards the nearest road and started to walk back to the the way im Taylor."I said pulling my hood back.I heard his breathng/heart beat speed up as he gasped ever so faintly that a normal human wouldnt have heard.

"Im Mike, Mike Newton", he said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you can you take me to a phone booth or somethinng like that I left mine in my car.

Ya sure there is one in town I'll take you there, are you calling a ride?

Uh ya im calling one of my friends",i looked out the window because I was only telling half the truth, not calling the Cullens or the wolves,but its not like I have their numbers I've only known them for a few hours.

"Sooo how old are you.

Uh todays Febuary 23 right?

Ya.

Well next month i'll be turning 19.

Really?Thats cool I turned 19 a few months ago." I looked at him straight in the eyes as he stopped infront of the phone boothe. I'm still not sure if he is you know a person I could be friends with or i should stay away from cuz he would annoy me like crazy.

"Wow you have really pretty 're like a minute they are brown-green and the next they're a blue green.

I better go my freinds must be wondering where I am I was supposed to meet them 20 minutes ago.

Okay well I'll hopefully see yoou around sometime.

Maybe",I felt like he was going to ask for my number so I quickly got out the car,put my hood up and ran to the boothe.I punched in the number as fast as the machine would let it rang I began to become more and mre nervious.

"_Hello" _

I took a deep breath and answered "Hey Cleo where are you we need to talk."

**Cliffy, im starting to run out of ideas BUT i know where i want the story to go its just that im running out of ideas for inbetween. Anyway if your confused about the time thing dont be I put it that way so the story could go together the way I your also wondering about her eyes it will all be explained in a future chapter sooo **

** R****&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R And i had to write this chapter twice first time i wrote it it had like 1865 words and this one only has around 1500 but my computer didd something wierd just as i was about to post it so it took me at least a week and a half to write this and again **

** R&RR&R&RR&R&R&R&R&RR&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


End file.
